Marvel: 2010-09-19 - Put it in the Hole Already!
Courtyard - Avenger's Mansion - New York City Tony Stark informed the museum Rune works at about believing he created an accurate depiction of the stole artifact and he would like to see the two items together. He even went so far as to stop in at the Smithsonian to get it examined by those that worked on the original for suggestions/reflections. It passed with flying colors. It was an expensive task, why Tony wanted to do it? Who knows, it isn't like jade is an easily found material these days. In either case, he arranged for a plane ticket and transportation security for the artifact if Rune would bring it with himself out to NYC and the Avenger's Mansion. Right now, Tony is in the courtyard, setting up a hologram to cover the alien space craft that is on the landing pad...and partially taken apart. He flips it on. "There...he may know something is hidden, but not what." No point in bragging that he has Kree technology! Captain America stands next to Stark with his arms crossed looking up at the holographic projector hiding the Kree space ship. He turns to look at Stark, "Whose he? You do realize if your talking about Fury, he knows about the space ship. Shield agents did watch us fly off in the thing. That and if I know Stark they're probably watching the mansion right now." Word comes that the limo from the airport has arrived, Rune carrying a locked wood box under one arm, his cane clicking on the pavement from his free hand. He looks around to be instructed where to go. "SHIELD can't have it until I adapt it into technology that I don't think they are too dumb to use semi-responsible." Tony then shrugs, "Stark Industries has no record of it, I make sure of that. Not all the board members are like me Cap. Some would sell their own mother for a profit," he puts it bluntly. "No matter my draw backs, I have some standards." Then more seriously, "You remember that artifact stolen from the Smithsonian? I recreated it, and some guy," note 'some guy', "is coming with it's mate so we can compare them. It was something to do that wasn't work." Tony then moves toward the entrance as the gate opens and waves, "Come on in! Welcome to the Avenger's Mansion!" Captain America shrugs his shoulders, "Alright, So what is it you recreated and what is it suppose to do? Yea, I remember the what you call 'em, Skrull's stealing some stuff. Did you ever figure out what they were stealing." The Avenger asks as he goes around the side with Stark. "Well I'm just trying to figure out who he was." He falls quiet and lets Tony greet the museum man. Rune pauses inside the door. He's dressed in an overcoat and hat at the moment atop his usual suit. "Good evening sirs" he says cheerfully, his accent thickly German. "I always forget how terribly I dislike flying until I do it again." "That is what this experiment is all about, to find out what interested them so much." Stark ahs, "Then thanks for coming, especially flying over. Come on inside. Jarvis can have some tea ready, or we can go straight to the training room. There is plenty room there, I even set up a table. We can see what there is to these pieces." On the way, Tony says, "This is Captain America obviously, Cap this is...Rune something another." Go Stark Memory Power! Captain America extends his head out to Rune, "It's pleasure." He looks at the wooden box carefully. "It's just disconcerting that the aliens would be interested in something that we had for centuries." He turns to follow them both inside. "Yes thank you for coming." Rune juggles the box a bit to be able to shake with both men,his shake firm. "Boehm" he says of his last name "Rune Boehm...and it is believed to be alien in design. We can have tea later. Let us see what you have here" he says, motioning for Tony to lead the way. "Rune is an occult expert, he thinks aliens and fairies are real or potentially real." Basically, Tony didn't really tell him 100 percent sure that aliens were real, otherwise, why hide the ship. Thanks Captain America. "Cap thinks Star Wars rocks." Captain America turns his head to look at Stark, "That clap trap of a movie with all the dressing of an Old Flash Gordon or Buck Rogers movie mean to package Asian philosophies to American youths, while meanwhile not doing those same philosophies any justice of actually explaining them? I think I'll stick with the Buck Rogers and Flash Gordon." The Star Spangled Avenger missing the Que, "But why are we talking about old movies? Lets look at this thing?" Rune says, "Actually it is almost directly inspired by Kurasawa's Forbidden Kingdom, however, I have actually seen neither" he says dismissively as he nods, moving to let them lead the way "Let us see, indeed"" Stark's mind just broke. "Wha? Never mind." He just rolls his eyes and leads the way inside. Simulation Room - Avenger's Mansion - New York City Stark leads through the foyer, the north hallway and then into the Simulation Room. He takes everyone down from the control room to the practice room. Inside is a metal table along with a reproduction, the Shaft of Jade! It has the runes carefully carved by laser to be exactly like those on the original. He weight should match, it appears of the same quality jade as well. Captain America walks into room and stops looking at the Shaft of Jade. He looks at Stark and then he looks at Rune. Stark has carefully created a jade phallus? Well they never said being an Avenger would be easy. But all of a sudden he's wondering if he should have spent his day with Agent 13 stopping Hydra agents or something. Rune follows along, his cane tapping on the marble as he walks, box under his other arm. Once in the room, he heads over to the table, looking over the item. "It does indeed look nearly identical to its original." "The best reproduction that the human mind and laser technology can create," Stark comments. "The guys at the Smithsonian was drooling over it, but I told them it was your tool to play with," and he grins impishly at those words. He picks it up and tosses it toward Cap, "Catch!" Yes, Stark is playing with a very expensive reproduction that took a month to reproduce. Captain America quick reflexes reaches up to catch the object. "Alright, Stark so what does this thing do?" He says turning to take it to handle it to Rune. "I mean besides costing you several thousand dollars to create a sculpture." The hero frowns, "And your not planning on using this to replace the original are you?" Rune hrms "After you have already played with it hmm?" he adds, taunting back with the slightest smirk, then reaching to pull out a key from a keyring, unlocking the wooden box he carries. He glances over to Captain America. "It fits into a hole" he says, then draws out the donut-shaped jade piece from the box "This one, to be precise." "Sure...at no time did research reveal anything within the Jade, and the weight reflects it is made of solid Jade from what I could gather...but never know. I might be off on the calculations. Priceless gems is not my specialty, it's my girlfriends specialties." Tony then thumbs up at Cap, "Remembers you of when we first met, right?" Don't ask. "You can have the honors of sticking it in the hole my friend." "Well you had to go annoy the kid trying to look at the art book documenting modern art and sculptures. It not may fault the kid turned out to be kinda cleaver." He looks at Rune, "I guess we find out." Rune says, "It is likely wiser that I do so" he says "If of course you don't mind. I don't know what it will do and it is a good idea that one who is trained at handling rare and valuable items has it, in case it actually /does/ something" "Yes, let the normal human do it, when you have a semi-tank to take it like a man." Tony Stark can't help but grin again. "Alright, alright, I'll be good, do what you guys want. Just put it in the hole." He is laughing now, a muffled laugh as if trying to keep it from bursting forth. "Glad we don't have any spy devices in here, regularly swept." The recording of this conversation would be BAD. "Oh? I didn't realize you were wanting me to get zapped. Thanks, Stark." He steps back and lets Rune have the object. "Could we have a robot do it?" They did have fighting training droids. Rune reaches out to take the object, stepping over to the table. The rod is placed down and the original round item is placed down "I am a bit concerned..yes, but we shall persevere" he muses, half to himself as he raises them both. "If you wish to stand back, please do so" Stark wiggles his fingers at Captain America, "Maaaagick!" He doesn't really expect it to do anything, though it would be neat if it did. He just did it for fun and for the excitement. How obnoxious, like a high school boy. "Go for it Rune. Let's see what history has to teach us!" Captain America gives Stark a look that says, 'I'm going to make you eat that armor of yours with ketchup.' He shakes his head, "For a scientist you sure believe in magic alot. I mean just last week you were declaring She-Hulk a witch and trying to see which floated better her her or a wooden duck." That's right someone has shown Cap Monte Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. Rune glances between the two men's banter, then finally nods and raises the items, the one slipping into the other, the markings fitting together.. "No, no, I said BITCH, not WITCH, get your hearing checked old man. And She-Hulk is proud of it!" Tony and Cap are really getting into it, at least until light fills the room suddenly. The memory strips were in the device, jade a magnifier for the recording device, and the runes are what activates it for re-reading. As a result, when the Captain Logs appear in an alien Skrull language across the room in a light show, there are glitches, missing pieces and so on, as one of the pieces is missing the memory strip. It is a very old technology style, using the power of the jade itself to run it. Least Tony shut up, his jaw dropping a bit. Captain America looks at the image in the room. He gasps then says, "I've seen something like this before.. Back in the war. Red Skull was having some archeologist uncover something in Turkey. Something to do with an ancient weapon, you know Hitler and the Skull were getting a bit nutty by this time and really into the occult. Anyway they were trying to uncover pieces of a puzzle with something that displayed information like this till Buck shot it to pieces." Rune 's brows raise as he looks over the readout, all of his attention there as he watches, clearly making sure not to miss anything that might be gleaned from the item. "Wondrous" he muses softly "Tell me about it....it is a very strange language." Not Kree, Stark can at least recognize that and he almost has a translator program built for the Kree language. It has been hard work, doing this from scratch and guess work and it still likely has lots of bugs...he needs to see if Kinetic has any fading memories about the Kree language. But back on topic! "Never saw anything like this before. How are we supposed to translate it like this?" Perhaps Captain Marvel? "How about I hook you up with a hotel room Rune. Give us a few days before deciding what to do about this. I have a lab below that we can store the items. Best security around." "If you can get ahold of him. I wouldn't know how. Maybe Ms.Marvel?" He shrugs his shoulder. "Might see if there's any others out there?" He says scratching his chin. "Might talk to Reed Richards? He's a smart guy too." Rune nods "Yes, of course that would be acceptable. I have committed what is here to memory. I'll see if there isn't any way to decode what we have." "Sure...then later." Tony then separates the two objects and moves to take them into his lab for recording into the computer system. His mind already a million miles away.